Virion
Virion is a character from the Fire Emblem franchise and was an NPC during Fire Emblem Heroes Mafia. Due to his talent for archery, he took on the role of the game's Executioner and acted as the secondary protagonist during the flavor text. Origin and Personality Virion made his first appearance in the Nintendo 3DS game Fire Emblem Awakening, in which he was a fairly minor character. He is the Duke of Rosanne, a country in Valm, and is both cunning and flirtatious. Above all else, he recognizes his duty as a noble to protect the common people, both of his realm and beyond. After the threat of invasion from Walhart the Conqueror, Virion fled Rosanne to gain strong allies to help his people, only to be branded as a self-serving coward. Despite these claims, he never faltered in his quest to aid his people. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Virion is scripted as the first hero the player summons during the tutorial chapters. In Fire Emblem Heroes Mafia As noted above, Virion took the role of the Executioner during the game. Instead of the usual gallows, the unlucky player who received the most votes would go into the Askr Castle Courtyard, allowing Virion to snipe them from the rooftop. Over the course of the game, many heroes met their fate at the tip of one of Virion's arrows. His goal was to aid the Summoner (avatar of Opossum) in ridding Askr Castle of the invading cavalry team before the Askr Royal Family returned. After the lynching of Ryoma (---'s role), Virion consoled the Summoner, who seemed to be losing hope. This would become a recurring situation throughout the remainder of the game's flavor. To the dismay of Virion and the Summoner, Horse Emblem proved victorious as the Mafia narrowly won the game, with only Xander (Holder of the Heel's role) remaining. After Xander cornered Virion and the Summoner in Askr Castle, he demanded that the Summoner join forces with Princess Veronica of Embla, revealing that the attack on Askr Castle was Embla's doing. Veronica specifically requested Breidablik, the Summoner's weapon, so Xander gave the duo an ultimatum. Not wanting Xander to potentially harm the Summoner, Virion shot an arrow at Xander, only for the Nohrian Prince to shoot a beam of darkness from his sword, Siegfried, and mortally strike Virion. As he lay dying in the arms of the Summoner, he requests that the Summoner let everyone know that he didn't run away in the end. After Virion's sacrifice, the Summoner lashed out at Xander in a fit of rage, to no avail. Powerless, he broke down. Xander, taking pity on him, mentions that Veronica had found the fabled Aum staff in the World of Mystery, and that if the Summoner complies, he could have Veronica revive Virion. Grabbing Virion's bow from the ground, the Summoner reluctantly agrees, setting up the main conflict for the upcoming Fire Emblem Heroes Mafia sequel. Trivia * In the opening post of Fate Mafia, Virion's sacrifice is referenced when the Summoner tells Chrom he "already lost one ally." Category:NPCs Category:Town-Aligned